Stalking
by de yaten
Summary: Axel has been following Roxas for weeks. It's funny, since the objects of his affections are usually charred, dead, and buried by now. Will Roxas survive the night...? Bondage, yaoi, noncon. ONESHOT. ::AxelxRoxas::


Title: Stalker

Author: Digimon Empress Yaten (de yaten)

Notes: Ambiguous endings are all the rage in Twilight Town these days. Yaoi, onesided Axel/Roxas. Noncon, sexual situations.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't claim to.

* * *

Axel slinked into the darkened bedroom, pausing when he saw the sleeping figure within.

He had been watching Roxas for weeks now.

Initially, he had waited with an unusual patience for Roxas to go into town to watch him. Green eyes peered over a corner to see the blonde buying ice cream with his friends, or casually kicking a ball around. They went outside enough that Axel would be able to see him five, sometimes even six, times a day. (It helped that Axel also knew Roxas' schedule, down to when he brushed his teeth and took bathroom breaks at school.)

But a recent cold spell had scared the citizens of Twilight Town inside their homes, only venturing outside for the bare necessities of school, work, and food. Roxas, of course, spent most of the day in his room, cocooned in the blankets that his mother dug out from the attic.

It made Axel simply furious.

He would need to confront Roxas sooner than expected, to make up for the lost sightseeing.

A sleepy mumble broke Axel from his thoughts, and he approached the dreaming boy with a grin. Roxas was blissfully unaware that anyone had entered his room—he was a heavy sleeper, and Axel was a wonderful stalker.

_A perfect combination, _Axel thought, as he kneeled next to the bed.

He noticed a bed sheet that had fallen on the floor, and swiftly tore off a couple strips. He would need them to effectively subdue his prey.

"You're simply… innocent," the redhead whispered, running a gloved hand through the air above Roxas' steadily-breathing chest. Cold leather cupped the sleeping chin with calculated softness, making sure that the boy didn't wake up. "I love innocent," he softly said. "It's so… pure."

If Roxas was anything, he was pure. Hours upon hours of watching him had taught Axel that much. Roxas wasn't like the other boys in Twilight Town, drooling over their female classmates, or planning their schedule around a girlfriend's whims. Roxas did what he wanted, when he wanted, _because _he wanted.

"And now," Axel said, loud enough to startle the boy from sleep, "You'll want me."

The hand holding Roxas' chin quickly shot to the boy's mouth, muffling the surprised scream. The other pinned the pajama-clad arms above the blonde's head, tying them tightly there with the strips of bed sheet.

Axel _tsked_ and gave an exaggerated sigh when Roxas continued trying to scream for help under his hand.

"If I'd known you'd be this loud, I would've brought my own gag," he chided. "I guess I'll have to make do with this…" He tore off another strip of cloth and twisted it around Roxas' head, pulling it taut until the boy squeaked in pain.

"There," he said proudly. "All quiet."

Axel stood, gazing at his handiwork. He had lasted five weeks, two days, and eight hours without hurting the boy—normally, the object of his affections would be dead and buried by now. Or, at the very least, they were quivering under the covers. When Axel granted a victim mercy, he could be expected for a few return visits now and then.

At the present, Roxas was understandably panicked.

A moment ago, he had been having a dream about a polka-dotted homework-monster attacking his house, and now he was bound, gagged, and staring wide-eyed at a strange red-haired man in his bedroom.

Axel noted the panting rise-and-fall of Roxas' chest and sat next to him on the bed.

"Don't be scared," he whispered gently, caressing a flinching cheek. "I'm not going to hurt you…" He stopped, and chuckled a bit. "Well, I suppose I am. But you'll enjoy some of it, I promise!"

His words did nothing to soothe the blonde, and he renewed his struggle by trying to kick Axel with his unbound legs.

A quick blow managed to hit Axel's side, doing nothing more than giving the green-eyed man a reason to jump onto the bed and straddle Roxas' waist.

"You're a feisty one! I'm not used to that," he admitted, gripping the boy's chin tightly. "Usually when I tie somebody up, they're begging for mercy by now. Or they give in right away and offer me anything – _anything_ – I want, if I'll spare their life. Tell ya what," he said, his eyes lighting in what in any other situation would've been friendliness. "I'm feeling very generous today, so I'll give you a chance to plead for me to spare your life. What'dya say?"

Burning blue eyes gave his answer, as Roxas tore his chin away from Axel's grip, yelling something that vaguely sounded like "Piss off!" under the gag.

Axel huffed in annoyance and sat back further on Roxas' struggling body, adjusting his legs until he could feel the other's length underneath the leather pants.

He absently played with the buttons on the blonde's night shirt.

"You know, I don't let just anyone offer me endless pleasures in exchange for their life." He popped the buttons methodically, watching as Roxas flinched as more and more of his chest was exposed.

"I only let the very, very special ones entertain the idea that they have some control over the situation. It's actually pretty funny." He chuckled and admired the naked skin before him. "Don't you think so, Roxas?"

The muffled response made Axel very glad he decided not to stick with the hand gag.

"You sure are chatty tonight, huh? More so than usual, anyway…"

Another stifled string of words. This time, Axel could make out what he was trying to say, or at least what the boy would've been thinking at this point: _Have you been __**stalking**__ me?_

The redhead nodded idly and pulled off both of his gloves.

"Stalking," he murmured, placing an ungloved hand squarely on Roxas' chest. "Yeah, I guess you could call it that. Now," he said, trailing a finger around the boy's right nipple, "listen carefully. I'm going to give you two options."

"Option one…" he tenderly stroked the bud, noting that Roxas turned his head away and screwed his eyes shut. "You promise to give me anything I want, I'll take anything I want from you, and I'll leave… for a little while. You might even feel some pleasure." He emphasized _pleasure _by tweaking the nipple softly, bringing a muffled moan from the helpless youth.

"Option two..." he violently twisted the sensitive bud, relishing the cry that it caused. "You refuse to give me what I want, I'll _still _take anything I want, and then I'll snap your neck."

At the last words, Roxas jerked his head to look at his captor, who only gave a less-than-comforting smile in response. Then, surprisingly, he saw Axel's hands move towards the knot on his gag. Was he going to…

"Don't get your hopes up. I'm not letting you go. I just want to hear you choose."

Axel tossed aside the dampened cloth and leaned in close to Roxas' face, feeling the quickened breath against his cheeks.

"So, what's it going to be? Option one… or option two?"

Roxas drew in panting breaths, turning his head to avoid the green-gaze burning into him.

"W…What happens if I choose number one?"

A smirk. "You submit to me completely. Promise to give me anything – and I mean anythingI want. When I'm finished, or get bored, I'll go away. But I can –and will, if your squirming is any indication-come back to enjoy you whenever I want...heh. Well, whichever you choose, I'm sure to hear some _exquisite_ begging from those delicious lips."

Axel came closer, pressing his ear against the chapped lips.

A howling winter wind covered the words to all, except for Axel, who could feel the trembling number moving against his ear.

He pulled back slightly, one of his hands once again finding the panting boy's chest.

"I'm not surprised, Roxas…"

Before Roxas could attempt an answer, Axel growled, gagging the boy with a bruising first kiss.

It was going to be a fun night.


End file.
